


Green Meadows

by DragonGirl87



Series: LPK-verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Beard Kink, Beards (Facial Hair), Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, Established Relationship, Head Auror Harry Potter, Kissing, Lawyer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Non-Verbal Signs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, POV Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Harry Potter, Praise Kink, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stand Alone, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Harry's little prince is very much in denial about just how much he likes it when his Sir goes running on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, but Harry knows him better. Can he get his little prince to admit to his kink?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: LPK-verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492355
Comments: 22
Kudos: 452
Collections: BDSM Fanfiction





	Green Meadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_a_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_bird/gifts).



> Well, what can I say? 4500+ words of shameless kinky smut on the first day of 2020?
> 
> If that isn't me, then I don't know what is.
> 
> Apparently, some things never change, eh?
> 
>  **M,** I promised you a fic in the LPK-verse and the start of the new year seemed like the perfect excuse to deliver on that promise. This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I first offered to write you something, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up.
> 
> You "asked" for _Possessive!Harry_ and the **beard** and following yesterday's amazing gift from you to me, and a very titillating conversation, I decided to combine all that (and then some) in a single story. I hope you put those water bottles on the kitchen floor because if this doesn't knock you off your feet, then I bloody well don't know what else will. Call me shamelessly sinful, my friend. Do enjoy!
> 
> Love,  
> Selly x
> 
> **P.S. Please note that this story is part of the LPK-verse and takes place sometime after _"Little Prince, Kneel II"_. As such the relationship and D/s dynamic between Harry and Draco is very much established. This story can absolutely be read as a standalone if you're just interested in the kinky smut.**

* * *

* * *

Harry gradually slowed his pace from a comfortable jog down to a fast-paced walk. He divagated from the narrow, beaten path that led along a meandering stream of happily gurgling freshwater, slowed his pace even further and walked onto a small clearing amidst a deciduous forest of trees; he suspected to be well over two-hundred years old.

The sprawling woods near Malfoy Manor, still very much part of the estate, were ideally suited for a run.

These days, afternoons were much too hot for that sort of exercise, or any kind of activity, really.

July’s sweltering summer heat not only made it difficult to breathe, but it also made you lazy. Despite possessing a great deal of self-control, even Harry couldn’t bring himself to work up a sweat when the temperatures outside were in their high thirties until late into the night, making it difficult to sleep.

No, he most definitely preferred the freshness of the crisp early morning air when the leaves were still covered with glistening drops of dew and the sun’s tender rays reflected in the small spheres of condensed atmospheric vapour.

Harry stopped in front of a big white picnic quilt and toeing his running shoes off; he stepped onto the blanket. He raised his hands above his head, stretched luxuriously, and rid himself of a few kinks in his neck, delighting in the exquisite pull in his arms and abdominal muscles.

“I thought there’s absolutely nothing sexy about me in perfectly-shaped shorts, pounding through the woods long before breakfast,” Harry teased as he let his arms drop to his sides and nudged Draco’s naked foot with his socked one.

Draco looked up from the open book in his hand and smiled.

“There isn’t, I’m just enjoying the fresh air,” he replied with an air of sass that sent a thrill of excitement down Harry’s sweaty back.

He arched an eyebrow at Draco and intently held his gaze for a minute or two. Then, without taking his eyes off Draco, he curled his fingers around the hem of his black sports t-shirt and dragged it up to his torso and over his head in one fluid motion, before dropping it onto the ground.

To his delight, Draco breathing hitched up a notch, and his beautiful silvery-grey eyes slowly wandered over Harry’s torso, drinking in every ridge and every curve. Harry flexed his abdominal muscles and watched as Draco’s eyes settled on the faint outline of the scar in the centre of his chest; a permanent reminder of the Horcrux he’d once carried around his neck.

Draco’s eyes lingered for only a moment, then moved to his navel, over his taut stomach and back up again. The longer Draco looked, the more flustered he became, and although he tried to hide it well, Harry could read him like a book, knew precisely what was going on inside Draco’s head.

 _Look all you want my precious little prince because that’s all I’ll let you do until you’re ready to tell me the truth_ , Harry thought. He allowed one of his signature devious smirks to slither around the outline of his mouth, curving his lips upward in a way that wordlessly told Draco everything he needed to know.

Taking a small step forward, Harry nudged Draco’s legs apart and stood between his calves, exercising a faint amount of dominance to enchant Draco further and wrap him around his little finger. He loved using these subtle small ways of dragging his little prince’s submission to the surface. It always gave him a proper rush and years of experience told him that Draco felt the same way about the way he exercised his control over him. It was a whole different level of foreplay; it was a kind that ignited a spark that turned into a fierce flame of passion that continued to burn long after they’d stopped playing.

Harry lifted a foot off the ground and carrying his bodyweight steadily on one foot; he trailed his toes along the inside of Draco’s trouser-covered calf.

Draco gasped but didn’t move away. He did, however, somewhat carelessly drop his book, no longer bothering with giving it his undivided attention.

“What are you doing?”

Harry clicked his tongue.

“Try that question again.”

He gently reprimanded Draco for his lack of respect but kept his voice low and gravelly.

Momentarily frozen, Draco stared up at him with his eyes open wide, then swallowed hard and nodded in silent understanding.

“What are you doing, _Sir_?”

There was a delectable quiver in his voice.

Harry chuckled softly at hearing it.

“That’s better, my little prince,” he said.

He paused for a moment, then spoke again.

“Now, be a good boy and spread those legs a bit further apart.”

Without breaking eye contact, Draco adjusted the position of his legs, giving Harry more room.

The moment that he did, Harry stepped forward, leant down and captured Draco’s chin. He held it firmly with his hand, squeezing just hard enough to leave pink imprints of his fingertips behind.

Draco gasped.

“That’s my precious little prince, good boy.”

Harry lavished Draco with praise, watched as his cheeks flushed pink, and pushed Draco back, forcing him to either brace himself on his hands or fall onto his back.

Draco chose the former.

Smiling, Harry lifted his foot and pressed it against the soft woollen fabric that stretched across Draco’s cock and balls.

A flicker of fear flashed across Draco’s face, but he held perfectly still.

“Good boy.”

Harry praised him again, delighting in the way Draco’s flush deepened, then curled his toes around the soft flesh underneath Draco’s thin trousers. He massaged it gently, applying varying degrees of pressure, and didn’t stop until he felt Draco’s cock respond to his relentless teasing.

“I want you hard and dripping for me, my little prince.”

A shudder surged through Draco’s body at hearing those words and Harry smiled.

“You’re going to be a good boy, aren’t you, my little prince? You’re going to give me exactly what I want, aren’t you?”

Draco exhaled, and a soft sigh escaped past his slightly parted lips.

He nodded.

Harry immediately clicked his tongue.

Draco shivered.

“Yes, Sir,” he whispered.

“Yes, Sir, _what_?”

“Yes, Sir, I will be good for you. I will give you what you want, Sir.”

Harry smiled.

“That’s much better,” he said.

Crouching down, he replaced his foot with his hand and cupping Draco’s steadily hardening cock, he rubbed the palm of his hand against it, squeezed it, massaged it and played with Draco’s sensitive balls, kneading those too.

Draco’s cock thickened further, lengthened and straightened against its confines.

“Good boy.”

Draco mewled softly.

Stopping his constant teasing, Harry ran his hand over Draco’s stomach, then pressed his palm against Draco’s chest, forcing him to lie down.

“Keep those legs spread for me, my little prince,” he said.

Draco nodded.

Harry clicked his tongue for the third time.

He lowered his head and letting go of Draco’s chin, he braced himself on his arm, pressed his knee firmly against Draco’s cock and nipped at Draco’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and biting down on it until Draco whimpered softly.

Harry bit a little harder, then let the abused flesh slip from between his teeth. He flicked his tongue over Draco’s top lip and gripping Draco’s chin again, he forced his mouth open and slid two of his fingers inside, pressed down on Draco’s tongue, gagging him.

Draco’s eyes widened.

“You're not a good boy at all. Where are your manners, my little prince?”

Harry purposefully spoke with a firm undertone.

He felt Draco shiver in response and slowly dragging his fingers from Draco’s mouth, he toyed with his bottom lip, applying just enough pressure to the bitemark to make Draco hiss in pain.

Harry swiped his tongue over Draco’s parted lips, then pushed his bearded cheek against Draco’s smooth one. He’d trimmed it only yesterday and knew for sure that his stubble was spiky enough to dig into Draco’s pale skin.

In response to the exquisite pain, Harry rubbed a little harder, then captured Draco’s earlobe between his lips, sucked it into his mouth and bit down hard.

Draco moaned, arched his back and Harry took immense pleasure from the tremor that surged through Draco’s body.

He bit Draco’s lobe once more, then suckled on it and with his nose pressed against Draco’s ear, he inhaled deeply, breathing in the citrusy scent of his shampoo and the heady fragrance of bergamot that was part of the cologne Draco loved to apply.

“Last chance, pretty boy, or I’ll flip you over and spank that gorgeous arse of yours until it’s gleaming red.”

Harry whispered the threat into Draco’s ear, then pulled back, looked deep into Draco’s smoky grey eyes and smirked.

“Let me ask you again, how does my little prince respond to orders?”

Draco swallowed hard.

“With words, Sir.”

He breathed his response, and Harry felt the hotness of his breath on his face.

He smiled.

“That’s right. Now show me that you can be a good boy.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Draco’s voice was shaky and unsteady, and Harry loved everything about it.

“Arms above your head, my pretty little prince.”

Another shudder surged through Draco’s and his eyelids shuttered momentarily, but he forced them open again.

“Yes, Sir.”

He moved his arms above his head and framed it, crossing his wrists.

Harry watched him do it and nodded in silent approval.

“Now that’s a good boy,” he said.

Draco blushed harder than before, and huffing out a low chuckle, Harry grabbed his throat but didn’t apply any pressure. Instead, he captured Draco’s mouth in a passionate kiss, plunging his tongue deep inside the hot wet cavern. He chased after Draco’s tongue, wrapped his own around it and kissed him hard, demanding complete surrender. Draco gave it to him without the slightest hesitation and moving his hand just a little bit higher up, Harry squeezed Draco’s cheeks, forced his mouth open and sucked on his lips.

He bit them, soothed them with his tongue, then let his thumb slide into Draco’s mouth and pressing it down on top of Draco’s tongue; he gagged him once more.

“Pretty little prince, perfect little pet,” he taunted with a smile.

Draco whimpered softly and swallowed around his thumb.

Harry swooped down for another kiss, claiming Draco’s mouth with his own. His kiss was intensely possessive, conveying complete ownership, and the way Draco let it all happen, thrilled Harry in a way he couldn’t explain. It ignited something fierce inside his chest that flooded his entire body with the raw, unadulterated need to own Draco, to control him, to have him.

He growled into the kiss, then broke away and fixed his eyes on Draco’s.

“Mine, all mine!”

Draco mewled.

“Yes, Sir, yours always.”

“You belong to me, my little prince, you are mine. I own you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Mine!”

Harry proclaimed his ownership once more, then kissed Draco again and ground his knee against Draco’s cock in a way that ensured maximum pleasure for Draco and absolutely no undesired pain.

Draco arched his back, twisted his body against him, and trailing his hand down Draco’s body; Harry pushed him back down.

He gripped his hip firmly, squeezing it with the intention to bruise.

Draco moaned into his mouth, and Harry kissed him harder and until Draco was a breathless, quivering wreck beneath him.

It was only then that he pulled away and dragging Draco’s shirt up, he pulled it over his head and expertly secured Draco’s wrists with it, binding them together in a way that made it impossible for Draco to free his hands or use his arms in any way.

Harry trailed wet and sloppy kisses down Draco’s chin, bit his neck, and sucked until he’d produced a deep purple bruise which he soothingly licked with his tongue until Draco made a soft keening noise.

Encouraged by all the little sounds Draco made, the way he moved, arched into his touch and exposed his neck, Harry found another spot to bite and this time he sank his deep so deep into Draco’s pale flesh that Draco let out a choked sort of shriek.

Harry soothed the bite with his tongue, peppered it with tiny kisses and smiled down at Draco, who looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and a blissful sort of expression on his face.

“Mine,” Harry whispered.

He watched Draco shudder and listened to him whimper and smiled.

“Mine, mine, mine, all mine,” he said, continuing to claim every inch of Draco’s sanity for himself.

“I own you, my little prince, you’re all mine. Mine to love, mine to bite, mine to bruise, mine to hurt, mine to kiss, mine to hold, always mine.”

Draco blinked, and the first tears fell. They were accompanied by a soft sob and Harry kissed him softly, pressing his lips against Draco’s. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away, then licked them off his thumb and watched Draco’s eyes widen with surprise.

“I love all of you; you’re mine,” Harry murmured.

He dragged his tongue over Draco’s lips, plunged his tongue back into Draco’s mouth, kissed him, then sucked on Draco’s tongue, pulling it into his mouth before letting it slip from between his lips.

Draco panted hard and leaving a trail of wet kisses and tiny bites along Draco’s chin, jawline and the other side of his neck, Harry assaulted his shoulder, bit it, then peppered it with kisses. He did the same to Draco’s chest, flicking his tongue over his pert, hard nipples, sucking on them, pulling them with his teeth, twisting them, then biting them and softly chewing on them until Draco sobbed and writhed beneath him.

“Be still, my little snake,” Harry whispered against Draco’s perspired hot skin.

He savoured the salty taste of it, licked and bit his way along Draco’s ribcage, then squeezed his side until Draco thrashed beneath him, trying to escape the tickling fingers.

Draco squirmed and wriggled, choking out a breathless huff of laughter while trying to breathe evenly at the same time.

He failed miserably and grinning, Harry only tickled him harder and watched him twist helplessly for a minute or two, before finding a previously unmarred spot on Draco’s torso and sinking his teeth into it with great enthusiasm.

Draco ceased to writhe beneath him, and his laughter turned into a breathless shriek that had Harry biting him even harder. He left behind a prominent bruise and a perfect set of bite marks, then claimed Draco’s mouth in a possessive kiss while he made short work of Draco’s trousers, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down.

To drag the offending garment off Draco, he, however, needed two hands and pausing his consensual assault on Draco’s mouth and lips, he yanked the trousers down and tossed them aside, then disposed of Draco’s underwear, leaving him completely naked.

The contrast between his bruised upper body and the pale milky skin of his thighs was stark and Harry at once decided that he couldn’t simply leave things as they were. He lowered his head and covered the long thin scar that ran across Draco’s abdomen with tiny, loving kisses, then sought out a soft spot on Draco’s inner thigh and after suckling on it for a bit, he sank his teeth into the white flesh.

Draco groaned and thrashed beneath him, but Harry used one hand, which he pressed to Draco’s chest, to hold him down, then dragged his fingernails down Draco’s torso, marking him. He did the same to the inside of Draco’s other thigh, then found one more spot he wanted to bite.

“Mine.”

Harry spoke just loud enough for the word to vibrate along the Draco’s skin, allowing him to hear what he’d said.

Draco whimpered in response, and a choked sob escaped him.

“Yours, Sir,” he responded.

Harry bit the inside of his thigh again, pulled a long moan from him, then dragged his prickly stubble along Draco’s sensitive skin, leaving a beautiful trail of redness behind. He did it again and again until his gaze fell onto Draco’s cock, which was hard and twitched with excitement every time Harry teased him.

Feeling especially devious, Harry flicked his tongue over and around the head and suckled on it. He then covered it in kisses, worshipping it with tenderness, before rubbing his spiky stubble against it, causing Draco to moan and thrash beneath him, making all sorts of soft and delectable keening noises.

“My precious little prince, you’re all mine, every inch of yours is mine.”

Harry teasingly whispered the words against Draco’s cock.

Draco gasped and panted out an enthusiastic response.

“Yes, Sir.”

Harry chuckled softly, then crawled up Draco’s body and conjuring up a handful of thick transparent lube, he looked deep into Draco’s eyes, which, at this stage, were almost black with arousal, and wrapped his dominant hand around Draco’s cock.

He kept his pace slow, and his grasp loose.

Each time Draco attempted to thrust into his fist, Harry bit his neck or shoulder.

“Naughty boy,” he growled.

Draco mewled.

“Please, Sir.”

Harry huffed out a chuckle.

“Not a chance, my pretty little prince, you’re all mine.”

“ _Ngh._ ”

Draco swallowed hard, then parted his lips and breathed through his mouth. His cheeks were stained with trails of salty tears and lapping at one of them; Harry kissed him softly.

“I’m going to drive you crazy, my sweet little prince,” he promised.

Draco whimpered.

“By the time I’m done with you, trying to fib me will be the very last thing on your mind, do you understand that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Harry smiled.

“Good boy,” he praised.

Harry continued to stroke Draco’s cock, slowly teasing him and bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

With each stroke, Draco’s breathing grew more and more laboured, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to continue to focus. He panted hard, whimpered softly, and curled his fingers into tight fists, then relaxed them again and grasped at the blanket beneath him, wrapping his fingers around that instead.

It only took a few more agonisingly slow strokes before Draco was close enough to start begging. He pleaded for the permission to orgasm and Harry denied him with a sly smirk, pulling his hand away at the same time.

He waited for a few seconds, then squeezed Draco’s cock, and stroked it faster than before.

Draco arched his back.

He whined and gulped down a large lungful of air.

“Please, Sir, please, please.”

Harry shook his head.

“Absolutely not.”

He stopped touching Draco’s cock and kissed him softly, nipping at his bruised and slightly swollen bottom lip.

“I’m going to edge you until you lose your mind, my pretty little prince,” he promised.

Draco opened his mouth, but no sound came forth. Instead, a flood of tears spilt over the rim of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, soaking his flushed face, his hair and the picnic quilt beneath him.

“Precious, just precious, I love this raw emotion you’re giving me. That’s all mine too,” Harry teased.

He wrapped his lubed hand around Draco’s cock and stroking him, he pushed back towards the edge, then stopped.

Draco howled.

“Please, Sir, please, please, please, I need to come, please!”

Harry chuckled.

“No, my sweet little prince, you don’t need to come, you want to come, and that’s hardly your choice now, is it? I’ll decide when you’re allowed to come, and I’m afraid that’s not going to be any time soon. Beg all you want, my sweet boy; you won’t sway me.”

Yet more tears spilt over the rim of Draco’s wet eyes, and he sobbed.

“Please, please, please, Sir, please.”

“No, pretty boy.”

Harry denied him and flashed him a genuinely sadistic toothy grin.

Draco’s eyes rolled back, and he arched his back, and Harry edged him a fourth time, then denied him.

For a while, Harry deliberately held him right there at the very edge, teasing his throbbing cock with only the faintest of strokes and feather-light brushes.

After the fifth time, Harry stopped entirely, and adjusting his shorts, he pulled them aside and freed his throbbing cock. It was thick and hard and red, and the head glistened with a fine layer of precome. Harry grasped his cock with his unlubed hand, gave it a few teasing strokes, then used his index finger to scoop up all of the precome.

He smeared it across Draco’s lips and smiled.

“Taste it, a little treat for being such a good boy and holding out for me.”

Draco greedily licked his lips, lapping up every last drop.

He hummed softly.

“Like it?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Want some more?”

“Please, Sir.”

Winking at Draco, Harry straddled his chest and guiding his cock to Draco’s mouth, he teased him with it for a few seconds before he leant forward, braced himself on his arms and allowed Draco to suck him.

As his cock disappeared into the hotness that was Draco’s mouth, Harry couldn’t help but moan. He shuddered, closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Draco’s lips teasing the length of his cock and Draco’s tongue playing with the head.

After a while, he started to thrust into Draco’s mouth but kept the pace slow, deliberately giving Draco a chance to adjust before forcing him to swallow almost his entire length.

Draco choked a bit but adapted remarkably quickly, and Harry felt how he adjusted his throat muscles, relaxed them and then Harry slipped in even further.

He groaned and looking down at the divine sight of Draco’s lips stretched around his thick cock, he reached out and brushed a stray strand of platinum-blond hair from Draco’s forehead, then affectionately ran his fingers through Draco’s sweaty hair.

“That’s my good little prince, be a good boy and make me come.”

Draco hummed around his cock and used a non-verbal sign to let Harry know that he was okay with that command.

Harry smiled, and for a while, he continued to caress Draco, playing with his hair and marvelling at his softness. Eventually, he felt the tentative beginnings of his orgasm, a low pressure deep inside his groin, and as it built slowly, he thrust into Draco’s willing mouth, claiming it over and over again.

Draco adjusted to his quickening pace, and his mouth and tongue worked in perfect harmony, bringing Harry closer and close to the edge.

The pressure in his groin rose, and soon enough, it was nearly unbearable.

Harry’s cock twitched, and he was breathless, struggling to hold himself up.

He pushed his orgasm down, forced it back and successfully held it at bay for another few seconds. Then, when he absolutely couldn’t hold out any longer, he pulled out of Draco’s mouth and stroking himself hard and fast, he breathlessly ordered Draco to open his mouth.

Draco did just that, and a few seconds later, Harry groaned, and his entire body spasmed as his orgasm took over. Several ropes of hot white come streaked across Draco’s lips and splashed onto his tongue.

Half-delirious, Harry watched, with silent admiration, as Draco swallowed every last drop, then licked his lips to savour the rest.

“My precious boy,” Harry whispered.

Draco smiled.

“Sir.”

The one-syllable-word sent a thrilling shudder down Harry’s spine, and he arched it ever so slightly.

“Such a good boy you are,” he murmured, then captured Draco’s lips in a soft kiss.

He wordlessly conjured up another handful of fresh, clear lube, warmed it up a little in the palm of his hand, then wrapped his fingers around Draco’s cock and stroked it slowly.

“My pretty little prince, are you going to show me one more time just how good you can be?”

Draco whimpered against his lips.

“Yes, Sir.”

Harry delighted in the smooth vibrations, then kissed him with intense enthusiasm.

All the while, he continued to stroke Draco’s cock, and with each move of his hand, Draco’s breathing grew more and more laboured. His chest heaved and breaking away from the kiss; Harry held his gaze.

“My precious little prince, mine, mine, mine, all mine.”

Draco mewled, and Harry smiled.

“Yes, that’s right, you belong to me, all of you. I’m going to keep you forever, my sweet love.”

A fresh wave of tears appeared in Draco’s eyes, but this time he blinked them away.

Harry circled his thumb over the head of Draco’s cock and around it, teasing it mercilessly, then slowly sped up his strokes.

“I want you to come for me, my little prince. Are you going to be a good boy and come for me or will have to spank you for your insolence?”

Draco whimpered.

“Yes, Sir, I’ll be so good.”

Harry smirked.

He stroked harder, faster, applied a bit more pressure and used every trick he knew Draco couldn’t resist.

“Show me, my little prince. Come for me, come for me now.”

A wretched sob escaped Draco’s lips, and he arched his back, gasping for air as his entire body convulsed and shuddered, overcome with the force of his orgasm. A streak or two of Draco’s come splashed against his torso and Harry continued to stroke Draco’s cock until he was thoroughly spent and had absolutely nothing left to give.

Gently letting go of Draco’s cock, Harry brought his hand up, wiped it on the quilt next to him, and ran his fingers through Draco’s hair, then kissed his forehead lovingly.

“Precious, just precious, you are perfect, my little prince.”

A tiny whimper escaped Draco’s lips, and Harry swallowed it with a soft kiss. He then adjusted his position and curled around Draco, drawing his boneless body against him.

Draco curled into his embrace, buried his face in his chest, and Harry felt him inhale deeply.

He smiled and propping himself up on his elbow, he yawned and played with Draco’s hair. It had grown out a little and curled at the nape of his neck. Harry ran his fingers through the satin-soft strands and kissed Draco’s temple.

“Lesson learnt, my little prince, never underestimate a running man. They are positively devious,” he murmured.

Draco snorted against his naked chest.

“You are the hottest thing on the entire fucking planet, Director Potter, Sir.”

Harry laughed softly.

“I knew there was no way my running left you unaffected.”

Draco tilted his head back and looked at him.

“Nothing you do leaves me unaffected, Harry,” he said with a soft, gravelly voice and crystal-clear silvery-grey eyes that sparkled with love.

“Well, it pleases me to hear that, my love.”

Harry smiled, ran his fingers through Draco’s hair, then kissed him tenderly, and Draco hummed into the kiss.

When they broke apart, he once again buried his face in Harry’s chest.

“We should probably have a shower,” he mumbled.

Harry nodded.

“We probably should, but right now absolutely nothing can convince me to move my arse.”

Draco chuckled against his bare skin and the vibrations tickled Harry in a way that caused his heart to beat faster.

“Hm, me neither,” he said.

* * *

* * *


End file.
